I Hate the Way I Don't Hate You
by Geeksam311
Summary: 10 Things I Hate About You subbed in with Destiel.


Title: I Hate the Way I Don't Hate You

An: Okay well one of my favorite blogers on tumblr asked for this but not in a challenging kind of way more like a omg fangirl kind of way. So I did this for them and because it's seemed really fun to do. Don't worry I'm still writing all of my other stories this was just a little break from the mundaneness of the other stories.

Shipping: 10 Things About You AU! Destiel

Warnign: I do not own Supernatural or 10 Things I hate about you I am purely a fan.

* * *

><p>~Deans POV~<p>

* * *

><p>"Any volunteers? Come on people; let's make this as painless as possible." Our teacher, Ms. Havel said.<p>

"Fine, Castiel you may go." Ms. Havel relented as Cas walked to the podium paper in hand. He licked his lips and started recited in his low voice.

"I hate that you try to talk to me,  
>and the way you style your hair.<br>I hate the way you drive your car,  
>I hate that you rarely stare.<br>I hate your stupid leather jacket  
>and the way you read my mind.<br>I hate you so much it's sinful,  
>And it curiously makes me rhyme.<br>I hate the way you think you are always right,  
>I hate that you are so against any lie.<br>I hate it when you make me smile,  
>even worse when you make doubt.<br>I hate it when I can't go to you,  
>and the fact that you didn't stop to call.<br>But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,  
>not even close…<br>not even a little bit…  
>not even at all."<p>

When he was finished his twinkling blue eyes big fat tears. Shit Cas. What am I going to do with you. I stared at him not sure what to do. The poem was about me I knew that as much. But fuck. Cas excused himself to the bathroom. And I just sat there for a moment. How the fuck was I supposed to react. Was I supposed to go to him. Was I supposed to leave him be? Then it dawned on me what I could do I could make it up to him.

* * *

><p>~Castiel's POV~<p>

* * *

><p>I walked to my car. My head held high and back straight as board. I had said what I needed to say to him, big stupid dumb Dean Winchester and his stupid charm. People moved out of my way as a walked to my car. I was a Novak after all that alone gave me some amount of respect. Upon arriving to my light blue bug I noticed something on my seat. Gosh, it was a brand new set of charcoals, pencils, and prismatic markers. They were beautiful. I gasped.<p>

"Nice, huh?" A gruff voice asked from behind me. Dean Winchester sticking his head out right next to me wearing his trademark smirk.

"Art supplies? Are they for me?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah well I thought you could use them, you know for your art class this summer." He said stretching his arm above his head. "I had some extra cash you see. Some asshole paid me to take out this amazing guy."

"Is that right?" I asked. Smiling because I somewhat knew where he was going with his little speech.

"Yeah, but I fucked up. I fell in love with him." He said smiling to himself.

"Really?" I asked suddenly feeling elated. He leaned in and looked me right in the eyes.

"It's not every day you'll find someone who is willing to make out with a demon like Meg to get you of detention." I put my hand up to my face. Meg. Well that was an embarrassing moment I hoped he hadn't heard about that. But dean just smiled at my embarrassment. He then leaned in and kissed me and I kissed back. His pillowy lips crashing into mine. I could taste the peppermint lingering on his tongue. But I broke away realizing he bribed his way to forgiveness.

"You know you just can't buy me sketch apparatuses every time you make mistakes." I said sternly trying to get this through to him.

"No," he said with a smirk. "But then you know there is always sketchbooks, paints, canvases, and maybe even one day a nice set of erasers." I laughed and he leaned in for another kiss. But this one was all consuming as he wrapped his arms around me lifting me up. And we just kissed and the world around us faded away. It's hard to say how long. We could have kissed for seconds, minutes, hours, but for me it felt like an eternity and I was oddly perfectly fine with that.


End file.
